Multiple individual users engaging in a multimedia conference may be able to view and hear one another irrespective of the users' physical locations. In this manner, multimedia conferences may allow disparately located users to participate in activities generally associated with collocated users, such as panel discussions, multi-person interviews, or classes. In one example, a user may have limited bandwidth available for participating in a multimedia conference. Due to the limited bandwidth, the user may receive low quality video streams corresponding to each of the other participants in the multimedia conference.